High Heels and Runaway Frisbees
by enamors
Summary: Bella shares a very passionate and public kiss with a handsome, bronze haired stranger. Edward/Bella AU/AH one shot.


**Bella shares a very passionate and public kiss with a handsome, bronze haired stranger. A one shot of pure fluff. AU/AH/OOC. Edward/Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made.**

* * *

HIGH HEELS AND RUNAWAY FRISBEES

"Excuse me, sir? Could you please tell me the time?" The man on the street bench reading a newspaper looked over his shoulder with a scowl which quickly turned into a leer as his eyes moved from my shoes to my mouth. His gaze never did make it to my eyes.

"Sure thing." After glancing at his watch his stare returned to my chest area. "It's ten of one."

Trying my best to hide my discomfort, I politely thanked him and turned to step off the sidewalk and cross the street.

"Hey! Maybe I could get your number!"

Luckily, I was far enough away from the street bench so it was plausible to act as if I didn't hear him.

I couldn't help but cringe. If he only knew. I was a twenty-three year old virgin, most probably known as an ice queen. I was definitely not this man's type. And I didn't want to be.

I continued across the street to the public park quickly. I had an important job interview in twenty minutes and a thirty minute walk to get there. Cutting across the park might shed ten minutes off my travel time, so I endured the discomfort of having my heels sink into the grass with every step.

In my head, I repeated the mission statement of the law firm with which I was interviewing. Trying to calm myself, I rattled off the names, educational background, and professional accomplishments of the four partners I would meet with that day. Nothing impressed employers more than a showing of full knowledge of their own achievements.

Unfortunately, while concluding my own personal pep-talk, I failed to notice a man barreling toward me at full speed. His back was to me as he raced to catch a Frisbee thrown by some unseen friend.

At the last second my distracted mind took note of a flash of bronze to my left and I realized it was the hair of a man about to unceremoniously run me over.

I let out a squeak of surprise and self-preservation, and attempted to step around him to avoid a collision. However, my heel, caught in the grass, had other ideas, and I remained directly in his flight path.

My sound of shock, however, must have caught his attention because he quickly turned around to face me. I took notice of his dawning expression of horror. Too late to stop his momentum, he instead wrapped his arms around me to absorb any impact of his body hitting mine. As we both fell to the grass, I surprisingly felt no pain. I fell to my back, and his chest was above mine, his elbows on the ground ensuring my body wasn't crushed by his weight.

A deep, velvet voice awakened me from my shock. "Miss? Miss! Are you okay. I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was running. Miss? Are you in pain?"

The words came at me quickly, but I didn't understand anything he said because at that moment his green eyes met my brown ones and for some unfathomable reason I was lost. As cliché as it may sound he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life.

His hair was a beautiful bronze color, very different from any other color I had seen. It was beautifully disheveled as if he had run his hands through it all day and cared little for its appearance. His body felt lean and sleekly muscled above mine, but his shoulders were so broad they completely shielded my eyes from the sun.

His eyes were wide as they searched for any sign of my discomfort, but I couldn't catch my breath to reassure him that I was fine. Instead, my mind clouded and I let my eyes wander down to his lips, which looked soft and inviting in comparison to his hard and chiseled jaw.

My hands were wrapped around his waist, still clutching his body in a futile effort to avoid hitting the ground. Now that the fear had left my body, an entirely new sensation took its place. I couldn't describe it as anything other than a sort of electricity. My fingers burned to run up and down his muscled back and clutch his body closer to my own.

At that moment, I felt what could only be described as an all consuming lust that couldn't be denied. I felt it strongly. My breathing slowed, my lips parted, and I returned my gaze to his. I craved his touch like I needed air or water. Never did I feel such an overwhelming longing.

His eyes had changed by the time I was able to refocus my mind. The green color was darker, more intense and penetrating. His breathing had slowed as well and I wondered if he could feel the electricity flowing through my body.

I felt his hands flex against my back, bring me infinitesimally closer to him as I again dropped my gaze to his lips. In reaction his head dipped closer to mine.

Unable to control myself or my body's strange reaction to him, I strained to bring my lips closer to his and he appeased me by touching his mouth to mine. The electricity grew nearly unbearable and I gasped in wonder at the completely new and heady sensation.

I gripped his neck while my opposite hand ran through his thick bronze hair. I let my passion loose and kissed him forcefully, silently begging him to relieve the burning ache engulfing my body.

A shudder ran through his chest and he brought my body closer to his, wrapping his arms tightly around my shoulders and waist.

I opened my mouth against his, seeking more intimate contact. He obliged me and our tongues tangled.

My hands moved down to grasp in his shoulder as his hand slid down my side to wrap around my hip. My body certainly had a mind of its own as I hitched my leg over his own hip and his hand followed the movement to my thigh.

The change in position readjusted our bodies and we fit closer together. His hips slid forward to press more fully between my legs and I couldn't help but release a moan into his mouth. He seemed to enjoy my passionate reaction and gently pushed against my now heated center.

The sensation of his fingers slowly tracing up beneath my skirt only worsened my ache.

To catch my breath I broke away from the kiss and ran my lips against his jaw, breathing in his wonderful scent. I couldn't help but smile as he groaned in reaction. I tightened my hand in his hair. I wanted this man so badly I could think of nothing else. I wanted him more than anything.

In all of my twenty-three years I had never felt this way. I wanted him lodged deep inside me while his lips sucked at my neck. I wanted more of his harsh breathing in my ear. I wanted his hips and shoulders to flex beneath my hands.

I fought against the tightness of my skirt to spread my legs wider and allow him greater access.

"Hey Edward! Are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

The deep voice above us jolted me back to reality. I felt as if a bucket of ice cold water just poured over my overheated body.

The man on top of me gave another groan, although its meaning this time was completely different. He rested his forehead against mine and let out a frustrated sigh.

I began to struggle under the man's weight. Noticing my abrupt change of demeanor, he unlocked his arms from around me and stood quickly to reach down for my hand. I grasped it like a lifeline and he pulled me up to my feet.

Wobbling on my heels, I frantically readjusted my skirt, as understanding of what just happened hit me. _What had I done?_

"Uh… Emmett, I'd like you to meet my friend…" He looked at me beseechingly. _He. I didn't even know his name!_

I tried valiantly to pull myself together and mask my shock at my own uncharacteristic behavior. Unfortunately I failed. "Um… I'm Bella, ah… Bella Swan."

"Well, Bella, Bella Swan, it is quite a pleasure to meet you." Emmett chuckled and his eyes glinted with delight. "I had no idea Edward was dating someone."

_Edward. The Adonis's name was Edward. And he was single._

At least someone was enjoying this, I thought as Emmett laughed heartily. I felt the blood rise to my face and I imagined my cheeks looked like ripe tomatoes. My hair must be a complete mess as well after Edward's hands had managed to loosen my bun from its pins. My hair now fell down across my shoulders in loose waves.

Mortified, I stammered, "I'm so sorry! I… I… I really must go. I'm so sorry." I lifted my pleading eyes to Edward's, begging his forgiveness. I had just thrown myself at a complete stranger. My face must have been bright red and I immediately turned and walked away from them to avoid further embarrassment.

_What had come over me?_

"Bella! Wait!" I heard Edward behind me, and he grabbed my hand. Again, I felt the electricity in his touch.

I twisted my wrist to break free of him. "Please, I… I'm very late."

His fingers loosened and my hand dropped to my side. I rushed beyond the gates of the park and sat down on a bench hidden by one of the decorative bushes lining the block. I rested my elbows on my knees and my face on my hands.

_I just made out with a complete stranger in a public park._

_And it was the most erotic moment of my life._

Then, on the pavement in front of me, a pair of worn, grey running shoes came into my vision. Refusing to prolong the inevitable I dragged my gaze up over khaki shorts and a worn black crewneck t-shirt, until finally my gaze locked with piercing green eyes. _Wow_, I thought, _he's tall_.

"It was that bad, huh?"

I could help but respond with a giggle to his gorgeous crooked grin. His eyes grew bigger and his smile became more pronounced at my laughter and he crouched down to bring our eyes level.

"No. Not bad exactly. More like mortifying?"

"Mortifying?" He scoffed. "I quite enjoyed myself." Again he flashed me a teasing grin.

His humor lightened my mood immensely. "I just threw myself at you in the middle of a crowded public park! And I didn't even know your name!"

"Hey now! You're not giving me proper credit in all this. If my memory serves me correctly, I believe _I_ was the one who kissed _you_. So, I'm afraid you can't take credit for it, Ms. Swan."

The absurdity of the situation hit me fully and I let out a carefree laugh. Never would I have imagined a man calling me by such a formal name while his hair was strewn messily around his forehead thanks to the work of my lust induced frenzy.

His smile made my embarrassment disappear.

"Fine." I replied, my eyes dancing. "Let's start over then. I think we need a more proper introduction."

With a sigh, I stretched my hand out toward him. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan."

His hand clasped mine and I felt his thumb rub enticingly against my knuckles.

"Edward Cullen. And while it's very nice to meet you Bella Swan, I'm afraid we can't start over."

I grew confused. Did he not want to get to know me?

Then he reached for my other hand and held them between his own. His eyes locked onto mine.

"I'm afraid our first meeting was the most remarkable moment of my life and I wouldn't forget it for the world."

* * *

**I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please leave a review or PM me if you have some time. It's always nice to know someone out there is reading.**


End file.
